


Kingdomstuck

by Roxasstuck, YuneTheQuetzalcoatl



Category: Homestuck, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi, fanfic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasstuck/pseuds/Roxasstuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuneTheQuetzalcoatl/pseuds/YuneTheQuetzalcoatl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora had a crush on Roxas! They took it to the next step and became boyfriends when Dave from Sburb comes into play!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get mad at me I am just starting this fanfiction thing! If I mess up In spelling don't fret I will try to fix it as much as I can because my laptop won't connect to the Internet whatsoever! Well I guess onto the story! Please post comments I will like to know feedback. I would like it if you posted KIND criticism

  
I logged on to a site that Sora suggested. Pesterchum. I sat there for a minute until a Message popped up saying

[KB] KeybladerS signed on

I quickly opened a chat with him.  
[KB] What's up?  
[KR] I don't trust this site!  
[TG] turntableGodhead joined the chat.  
[KB] Who?  
[TG] I see your both new to Pesterchum!  
[KB] We are  
[KR] So what?  
[TG] I just wanted to be your friend  
[KB] OKAY =D  
[KR] yeaaaaaahhh, okaayy  
[TG] Awesone so what are your real namez?  
[KB] Sora  
[TG] went on hold  
[KR] SORA!!!! WTF????!!!!  
[KB] Rox, Calm down.  
[KR] Fine!  
[TG] Rejoined the chat.  
[KR] my name is Roxas.  
[KB] That's the Rox I know  
[TG] My name is Dave Strider  
[KR] Shit, dads coming got to go

I logged off and went to the school website to see the homework I had for math class.

Dave Strider  
After Roxas logged off I chatted with Sora for a bit.

[TG] So where do you live?  
[KB] Southern clocktown.  
[TG] I live close to there  
[KB] Awesome! Maybe we can meet up sometime  
[TG] Yeah but where?  
[KB] The coffee house I will meet you outside of town with Rox  
[TG] What do you drive?  
[KB] Ford Mustang  
[TG] Awesome see you then  
[KB] cya  
[KB] KeybladerS signed off  
I got off my computer and called Bro. "Waddya want twerp?" He laughed "I'm going out and will be home later" He hung up and I grabbed my keys and drove off.  
I made it outside of town and saw a Ford Mustang and found Sora's number on Pesterchum. I texted him "do you see a Chevey Camaro?" His car took off and I followed it. We met at the coffee shop and I ordered an espresso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late

Sora  
Hopefully out new friend Dave didn’t just see me flirting with Roxas. That’s right, I’m gay! I took off to the coffee house. I walked in and sat down at my normal table. A kid with bleach blond hair and shades walked in. He looked irresistible but Roxas is still hotter!  
I felt blood running to my face and I hoped neither boys saw me. Roxas and Dave were eyeing each other. I could see the lust in their eyes.  
I have to do something before Dave takes my boyfriend. I got up and walked up to get a coffee. After it was done brewing I sat down and took a celebratory sit with a smirk playing across my lips.  
That knocked both boys out of it and they looked back to each other with wolfish grins. “My brother won’t be home for a while… want to come over for a bit?” Dave asked. Both me and Roxas nodded our heads. When we got in the car we were silent until we pulled out of the parking lot. “What the fuck was that in there?!” I yelled at Roxas. “Looking at Dave when not only the person crushing on you but you is soul-mate also it’s not a fucking good thing to do?!”  
I felt a warm sloppy kiss on my cheek and was happier than I was when I left.  
Roxas  
Of course I fucking kissed him! I was speechless because I didn’t know he felt that way. We got to Dave’s house and walked up to the door with him. “Oh, Shit my bro is still home!” He said. We still walked in and me and Sora sat on the couch. I cuddled up against him and waited for Dave to come back.  
We started to kiss after a while because we got bored. My tongue brushed against his lip and he moaned. My hand moved down to his growing hard cock and begged for entrance in his mouth. He was just about to fight my tongue for dominance when we heard a voice. “Who the fuck is making out on my couch?”   
“Bro those are my friends, don’t hurt them” Dave chuckled. I moved away from Sora and looked at my watch. “Umm, oh shit my dad wants my home in five minutes” I said. We said good-byes and I planted a kiss on Dave’s cheek. We left and when I got home my dad was waiting for me. “Your late” he said with a knife in his hand. SOMEONE HELP! I thought but knew what would happen if I did and he stabbed me. Before he could get more than 5 shots on me, I ran to my car and went to the only place I could. Sora’s Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting one more today. BTW 1) I still want KIND critizum and 2) I have my comp fixed so more on the way


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave comes over and plays Video games with Sora and Roxas. Then some special guests come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been on a trip and only have been able to work on Attack on High School Love. I have been on a writers block too. I havent been able to write either of my fandoms or the book I am working on! Stupid writers block!

Sora:   
I opened my front door to a bleeding Roxas. "Oh my god! What the fuck happened?!" I exlaimed. "My dad doesn't like it when I'm late home." He croaked. I took the golden blonde boy into my bathroom and took of his shirt. His normally beautiful six pack was all covered in blood. "It's a miracle that your still alive because your dad totally wants you dead." I said as I grabbed my bandage roll from my medicine cabinet. I wrapped my boyfriends wounds and took him into my room. When he got on the bed there was a ding from my phone. 

[GC] gallowsCalibrator began trolling [KS] keybladerSora 

[GC] H311O  
[KS] Who is this? The only one had given my chum handle is Dave and Roxas!  
[GC] 1 FOUND 1T ON D4V3S P4G3  
[KS] Oh. I dont get why you would just randomly chat with me. So whats your name abd what do you wabt to talk about?  
[KS] *and *want I mess up sometimes  
[GC] H4H4 4ND 1 4M TR3Z13. H4V3 YOU M3T JOHN Y3T?  
[KS] No can you invite him to the chat.  
[GC] SUR3 I GU3SS  
[GC] gallowsCalibrator invited [EB] ectoBiologist to the chat  
[EB] ectobiologist joined the chat  
[EB] what the hell do you want terezi I was talking to karkat  
[GC] 1 H4V3 SOM3ON3 1 WOULD L1K3 YOU TO M33T.  
[EB] Hello there KS you have been quite quiet  
[KS] hey I was letting Terezi talk

John Egbert:

[CG] JOHN ARE YOU THERE  
[CG] CAN I COME OVER LATER?  
[EB] sure... but im going to a new friends house later and he said that I could bring you  
[CG] OKAY! YOU WANT ME TO COME NOW?  
[EB] yeah.

[EB] ectoBiologist ceased pestering [CG] carcinoGeneticist

I shut pesturchum and got up. Sora said Dave was coming over later and I did not want to see my ex whats so ever but I wanted to have some fun with everyone there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about posting every week


End file.
